


It's my turn to make history

by captainmarvel (DramionesLady)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-credits scene inspired, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramionesLady/pseuds/captainmarvel
Summary: AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR SPOILERSCarol's just starting to adjust to life in the 21st Century...Then Fury's distress-signal comes through, and she gains a family.featuring Chewie, Star Wars, and shawarma.(EDITED DEC 2018)





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Legend' by The Score
> 
> HEADS UP: From what we know of the Captain Marvel movie, being set in the 90's, I'm assuming for the purpose of this story that at the end Carol will be pulled into the present a la Steve in CA:TFA.
> 
> DEC 2018 EDIT: I've gone through this and tidied it up a lot, the gist is the same, but I think it reads better now! :) ALSO, NOT CAPTAIN MARVEL TRAILER COMPLIANT.

Carol's sat eating cereal ( _Cap'n America Crunch_ , so damn patriotic), and playing Mario Kart when the signal comes through.

At least, she thinks it's a signal. But it's coming from Chewie's high-tech collar. Her cat is sprawled on the sofa like she owns the place, purring in satisfaction, when the pandemonium kicks in.

Chewie had been a housewarming gift from Fury, and the director had attached a note to the kitten's crate that reasoned she could help Carol 'acclimate', after she'd been unceremoniously pulled into a new century a few months ago.

Apparently, she wasn't the first hero-out-of-time Fury had dealt with, and he'd come to the conclusion that a pet would make things easier.  It made Carol wonder what'd gone wrong with the other nomad.  Or perhaps she was better off not knowing.

So, Chewie was a nice gesture, but honestly, given all the new Star Wars material Carol had discovered upon acquiring an internet connection, she'd been keeping so busy that there wasn't even _time_  to freak out about her new living situation.  

Even so, it hadn't taken Carol long to realise that her cat wasn't exactly a _cat_ , but a similar looking alien species (thank you for the biology lessons, Mar-Vell). Not only was this the case, but Chewie's collar and its attached beacon seemed a point of pride for the not-cat, and Carol hadn't been able to get close enough to examine it properly without Chewie hissing wildly at her.  It was like Gollum and the damn One Ring (She'd also been catching up on the Tolkien adaptations...).

The alien thing she could handle. After all, it wasn't like Carol could call _herself_ wholly-human. She just hoped she could continue to feed Chewie like any other cat, otherwise they'd have some problems. So far, though, so good.

She hadn't seen Fury since her day of arrival, but had grown to know his deputy Maria Hill quite well.  She'd been the one to deliver Chewie, and since then had dropped by regularly for briefings and to answer general questions. Carol hoped they'd become something like friends, but the woman was hard to read. She _had_ been impressed by Carol's ability to heat up their popcorn with her powers, though.  Plus, she'd warned her about the dangers of the Star Wars prequels. (Carol was glad she hadn't had to wait years for those.)  So, in her mind, that was something like friendship.

Chewie's beacon was a shrill sound, jolting Carol out of her Mario Kart craze. 

Carol dropped the controller and got to her feet, just as the scream of sirens erupted from the city below.Carol ran to her window, peering out at Washington DC, fallen into carnage. Smoke was emanating from a building a few blocks to her left, and she saw a crater where a helicopter had crashed into a skyscraper. The neon lights of emergency service vehicles cut through the haze of the wreckage. Carol turned to her TV, grasping her remote and turning the channel to the news. The anchor was shouting something about aliens and disappearances, but as she watched the man started to disintegrate, leaving his microphone to clatter to the floor.

"Holy shit!" Carol exclaimed, running to pick up Chewie, who was pawing at her beeping collar.

Carol held Chewie up, Lion-King style, so she could read the message that lit up the tiny screen.  She ignored the cat's indignant hisses.

"Oh, damn," she said, dropping Chewie back into her place on the couch. The cat let out a meow of irritation. "Sorry, Chewie, gotta run."

Carol turned on her heel, costume forming in a ripple around her. She pulled on her cowl, smiling despite herself. _Finally._ She ran to the windows once more, throwing open her balcony doors.

"If I'm not home tonight, Chewie, get Jess to feed you," her neighbour, Jessica Drew, had won Chewie's affections. Chewie gave a meow that Carol would translate as 'get a move on'. She didn't need to be told twice.

Captain Marvel leapt into the air, reaching higher, further, stretching faster towards the edge of the atmosphere.

Time to save the galaxy.

_No pressure._


	2. after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +bonus because I just want some fluffy team-as-family!

When it’s all over, they get shawarma. 

“It’s tradition”, apparently, or so Carol has been told by a tired-looking Dr. Banner.  When he’d finally hulked out, it had been quite the spectacle. Now he’s fast asleep, wrapped in Dr. Strange’s cape. 

The team is sprawled around a cluster of tables that the food truck vendors had hastily pulled together, and they’re all still in their battle-gear.

Honestly, Carol couldn’t even tell you what country they’re in right now.  The past few days (days? hours? weeks? Time had gotten a little funny, out in space.  She hopes Chewie got fed, hopes Jess remembered the food she likes best) have melted into one big battlefield.

Her hair smells like burning, and her eyes hurt from the blinding light of firing so many energy rays.  

She’s consumed an otherworldly amount of food in the last ten minutes, but her body is still yearning for more.  

Stopping a Titan, altering reality, it works up _quite_ the appetite. 

To her left, Bucky, Shuri, and Rocket are playfully squabbling over the last of the falafel.  How they have the energy to is beyond her, honestly.  

Shuri distracts them with the oldest trick in the book, an exaggerated gasp and point, swiping up the final morsel when their heads are turned.  

Bucky pouts when he realises he’s been had, and from Carol’s other side Steve lets out a low noise of amusement.  

He’s barely taken his eyes off of Bucky since the reality-warp, and when Bucky glances their way, giving Steve a lopsided smile, she can see why.

Across from Carol, Tony —who is trying his best to appear comfortable, lounging in his Iron Man armour — is talking quietly with Peter Parker, one hand on his shoulder.  There’s a haunted look in his eyes, for a moment, but then Peter says something and Tony is pulling him into a hug, face turned soft and calm.  Tony looks at Dr. Strange, giving him a barely-perceptible nod of the head. Strange gives a little bow in return, leaning back in his chair and taking a generous bite of his shawarma, the Time Stone safely around his neck once more.

Vision is hovering behind Strange, at the food truck, scrutinising the menu with Wanda at his side.  She has one of his hands between hers, and little scarlet sparks of her magic are lazily curling around the place where they join together.  Wanda seems to be quizzing him on ingredients, pointing to the little spice jars that line the back wall of the truck.      

Falcon and War Machine are catching up the rest of the Guardians on what went down in Wakanda, with Sam’s impressions sending them into fits of laughter.  Even T’Challa joins in at Sam’s impression of him, and when Okoye shows off her own impersonation, Sam looks like he’s in love.  

Rhodey steps back from the crowd, withdrawing a ringing cell phone from _somewhere_ inside his suit, answering it in a clipped tone, face concerned.  A second later though he’s smiling again, giving coordinates to someone Carol’s sure he calls Pepper, joking about wedding venues.  

Nat and Clint approach Carol, more food piled high in their arms, sinking to sit at her and Steve’s feet.

“Captains,” Clint says in greeting, sharing out their haul.  Rocket appears suddenly at Nat’s elbow, and she rolls her eyes, passing over another plate of falafel that he takes with a triumphant shout.  

Carol takes her share, muttering thank you, and turns to see that Steve is already halfway through his next wrap.  

“Slow down, Rogers,” Nat says.  “We don’t want you to be one of those old men who meets their end by choking to death.”  Steve holds up his middle finger in response.

“Steve, not in front of the children,” Tony chides in mock-outrage, putting a hand over Peter’s eyes.  The kid knocks his hand out of the way with a sigh, but given how pleased he looks to be at Tony’s side, there’s no sting to it.  

“Steven, even the rabbit has more manners than you,” Thor mumbles around a mouthful of food, gesturing towards Rocket.  Given that at that moment, Rocket is attempting to steal Bucky’s arm, it doesn’t exactly put Cap in great company.  

Carol pats Steve on the shoulder.  “Hey, it’s not Steve’s fault he was in the Army,” she says. Carol looks over at Wilson and Rhodey, who seem to sense where this is going, by the smiles on their faces.

“Yeah, Air Force would’ve taught you how to behave,” Sam adds, dramatically puffing out his chest, the very picture of a patriot. 

“Plus, then you could’ve landed that plane,” Rhodey quips. Tony gives him a no-look high five.  

Bucky gestures in agreement, “See pal, no freezing necessary.” 

“Wow, Carol, thanks,” Steve says, voice heavy with sarcasm, eyes lit with amusement.  “Didn’t take you long to settle in.”

“Hey, with being an Avenger comes great roasting responsibility,” Clint says solemnly, as if reciting an ancient law.  “Danvers is one of us.” He places a hand on her shoulder.

And Carol beams.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts :) Feel free to chat to me about the film!


End file.
